It's Only Make Believe?
by Laurie Whitlock
Summary: Rosalie is a well known actress but she's never had problems with crazy fans. What happens when a mysterious man appears during her newest movie premiere and starts to follow her around? Fic Awesome Gift Exchange story written for Jacquel Chrissy / Claire Violet Thorpe
1. Chapter 1

**FAGE Six Pack**

**Title: It's Only Make Believe? **

**Written for: ****Jacquel Chrissy / Claire Violet Thorpe**

**Written By: Laurie Whitlock **

**Rating: T- Em/Rose **

**Summary: Rosalie is a well known actress but she's never had problems with crazy fans. What happens when a mysterious man appears during her newest movie premiere and starts to follow her around? ****Also this story is going to be somewhat non-canon but the main pairing will be canon. Many thanks goes out to Deebelle1 for making the banner for this story, to ****JoyfulyetHesitantPen**** for pre-reading this; I love you honey for all of the help that you gave me when we got down to the wire and to ****Tammygrrrl for not only being my beta but for also helping me come up with ideas for these chapter. **

**Prompt used: In this story, a principle actor becomes infatuated with a nice cleric-all thanks to a delusion. **

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: ** **Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox. ** www . fanfiction community/FAGE-6-pack/93625/

The gods and goddess stood watching the pedestal in silence waiting for the three brothers to bestow the young man kneeling in front of them the gifts that came with being a cleric.

"Emmett McCarty, we hereby dub you our new cleric. Go forth and heal your brothers and sisters, and protect them from their enemies," Brother Aro spoke.

Emmett stood, bowed to the Brothers and said, "Thank you, Brother Aro, Brother Caius and Brother Marcus, for granting me the ability to become a cleric."

The Brothers just nodded their heads and Brother Caius said, "We wouldn't have it any other way. You were one of the best servants we had, and it's only fitting to grant you the gifts to go and help others of our kind."

Everyone clapped; well, almost everyone. There was one person that wasn't pleased for Emmett, and that was Demetri Apostolos. He felt that it should have been him that got the cleric position and not Emmett, a lowly farmer's son. Demetri stalked out of the chamber and went down to the basement. He took a key out of his pocket and unlocked a door to a room that only he was permitted to enter. He only opened the door enough for him to enter and quickly closed and locked it. He walked over to the table and lit the candle that he kept there.

He took a seat on the stool and opened the big worn leather book that was there. He flipped to the page he was looking for and started to gather the ingredients he needed to complete his spell, for you see, Demetri was a dark wizard. He had decided when he found out that Emmett was going to be the new cleric that he was going to cast a spell on him and that spell was going to transport him to another time and place. The spell would only work on women, but it would be nothing more than a deluded love. In order for the spell to activate, it had to be Emmett who initiated contact. If he fell in love, Demetri hoped that Emmett wouldn't even dare to try to figure out how to return to their time. Besides, he was a cleric, and clerics were renowned for their healing spells. It was unlikely Emmett would be able to figure out how to counter a time travel spell in any event.

The spell took Demetri almost half an hour to complete. Once he added in the final ingredient, it simmered, and then Demetri poured it into a flask and sneaked out of his room and went to where Emmett was staying. Demetri slipped into the room and quietly walked over to the small table by Emmett's bed. He poured the liquid into the water jug, mixed it up and slipped out of the room again.

It was nearing morning, and Demetri was stationed outside of Emmett's room waiting for him to drink the spell and be transported. He heard shuffling around in the room and that's when he opened the door a crack. He watched as Emmett dressed in his battle gear, his battle axe strapped to his back, before he poured himself a goblet of water. Emmett drank from the goblet.

There was a gasp from Emmett, a blinding light and the sound of something hitting the floor. When the light cleared Demetri saw that Emmett was nowhere around.

~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~

"Rosalie, Rosalie, Rosalie," the fans were screaming my name as my limo pulled to a stop outside of 'TCL Chinese Theatre' for my newest movie premiere. My driver came and opened the door, I placed one high-heeled foot onto the pavement, which made the fans scream even louder, and the cameras frantically started clicking away as they tried to get the best shot of me.

"Ready, Ms. Hale?" Jacob the driver questioned.

I took a deep breath because even though I'd done this plenty of times before, I still got a little nervous. "Yes, Jake, I am," I replied.

He held out his hand, I placed mine in his and then he helped me out of the car. I was momentarily blinded by all of the flashes coming from the cameras. After blinking a few times, my eyes adjusted, and I looked behind me to make sure that my dress was out of the car before I started to walk down the red carpet.

I was the last one to arrive as was custom, but I made sure to take my time as I walked down the carpet to sign as many autographs and take pictures with my fans as I could because I knew that without them, I would be back in New York being forced to marry my father's boss's son. A real creep Royce is.

I stopped for interviews as well, having to answer the same questions over and over again. Who I was wearing, what were my thoughts on this movie, did I think that this would be the role I win an Oscar for, if I'm dating anyone and so on. I answered them all with grace and politeness. As I came to the end of the red carpet, I looked up at the billboards and gulped because it always shocked me when I saw my name in lights. At least it's better than the first time I saw my name in lights; that time, I almost fainted because I hadn't eaten anything before the premiere and it was odd to see that I actually made it after two years of doing commercials, guest appearances and walk-ons all the while working at a diner. The doors were held open for me, and after I turned around to wave to my fans, I walked into the theater.

I waited for a few minutes for my eyes to adjust, and then went with my escort down the hall and into the theater where the movie was waiting to play. I took my seat up front and waited to see what the select few would think of the movie. There had been much debate about this it even when it was in its early stages because we were turning Dungeons & Dragons into a movie. My character was going to be a very powerful sorcerer, a role that was generally for a male character, but the director wanted to change it up and have a female playing a sorcerer.

From the reactions of the fans present, this movie was going to be loved by all. We were halfway through the movie. When the cleric appeared on screen. He was played by Garrett Johnston, a very handsome man. Too bad he was already dating someone because I would have loved to be on his arm. There was a flash of blinding light, and then the theater went dark for a few minutes. When the lights turned back on, standing on the little platform in front of the screen was a man dressed in what looked to be cleric's battle gear.

Everyone was screaming and running from the seats to the exits. I was still sitting in my chair because I was too stunned to move. The man, handsome in his own right with short curly brown hair and blue eyes, was very tall and well built, and stared at me. After a few minutes, a look of recognition passed over his face. He jumped down off the little platform and started to make his way towards me. That's when my brain kicked into gear, and I jumped out of my chair and started to run for the nearest exit. The man was followed me, calling out to me, but I just kept running because I didn't want to die by the hands of a crazy fan.

The man kept calling me Sorcerer and begged me to stop so he could protect me, and I just kept running through the exit that I found while searching for someone to help me. I finally found an usher when I came to the end of the long hallway that I had been running down and asked for his assistance. The usher looked behind me, saw the man on my heels, and nodded his head. Then he took my hand and we ran down the hallway to our right until we came to the first door we saw. and after taking my hand we ran down the hallway to our right and stopped in front of a locked door. The usher quickly unlocked the door and raced inside, pulling me along with him. We had just closed and locked the door behind us when the cleric reached it, banging loudly on the metal surface and pleading to let him protect me.

"Go away. I'm not who you think I am," I hollered to him.

"I'm not confused, Sorcerer. I know who you are. You are the most powerful sorcerer of the age. We have never met, but there has to be a reason we are in the same place at the same time. I think we are supposed to work together. I just don't know why," he replied.

"You're crazy!" I shouted. "I'm not a powerful sorcerer."

"I'm not crazy," he responded, sounding bewildered. "Will you please come out so we can discuss what my appearance here might mean?"

"Hell, no, I'm not coming out! I can tell you what your appearance here means," I shrieked again, angrily this time. "That you're _crazy_!"

The man didn't respond, just started to bang on the door again. I had a feeling the door wouldn't hold for much longer—something had to be done. I took my cell from my clutch and dialed 911 for help. I told them the situation, and they said that they would be there momentarily. I begged them to hurry and then hung up.

Five minutes after I had called for help, I heard a commotion outside of the door. The man screamed - _"I'm only trying to protect her! You have no right to restrain me!_"- there were some bangs, and finally, after twenty minutes, there was a knock on the door. 

"Yes?" I questioned.

"Ms. Hale, it's safe for you to come out now. We have arrested that crazed fan and taken him away," the police officer replied.

The usher moved past me and unlocked the door, stepping back to let me out. I opened the door and stepped out into the hall. The usher followed, and I turned around to thank him.

"I can't thank you enough for helping me out. If there is anything that I can do to help you in any way, please don't hesitate to ask Mr—?"

"Uley, Sam Uley. And it was my pleasure to assist you."

I gave Sam a hug and an autograph, and then left with Officer Newton. He made sure that I was in my limo and safely on my way. I let out a deep breath, grabbed the bottle of rum and mixed myself up a rum and coke and drank it. We arrived at the hotel I was staying at and went up to my room and double locked the door. I then slipped out of my dress and sank into a warm bubble bath.

After soaking for an hour, I got out, and after drying off, I got into my nightgown and went to email my friend Angela to tell her about what happened today. Once she and I finished talking and having my dinner, I logged off, made sure that the doors and windows were locked because I was still feeling jumpy and then went off to get some sleep. I was exhausted and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. Tomorrow was going to be another long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n:** I still own nothing, all known characters belong to their respective owners. Claire Violet Thorpe I really hope that you like this seeing as how this is the first time I've entered the Dungeons & Dragons world. Also please note that I don't know if anything that I'm saying is true or not, I'm just making this up as I go along. This story is going to be somewhat non-canon but the main pairing will be canon. Many thanks goes out to Deebelle1 for making the banner for this story, to JoyfulyetHesitantPen for pre-reading this I love you honey for all of the help that you gave me when we got down to the wire and to Tammygrrrl for not only being my beta but for also helping me come up with ideas for these chapter.

~One Week Later~

I didn't lay any charges against the man who chased after me the night of my big premiere. My publicist said that it would be bad publicity for the movie but something didn't feel right about it anyway. He unsettled me but it wasn't in a dangerous way. It was hard to explain; I just hoped that that feeling wouldn't come back and bite me in the ass. The week had gone by with no word from him, but I wasn't delusional enough to think that he was gone. He was still here in the city somewhere, and my hope was that he wouldn't try to get in contact with me again.

I had been promoting the movie all week, and I was due to leave for Canada in the next twenty-four hours, so I was currently making my way toward the spa that I frequented. It was a place in Venice Beach that I'd been going to since before I'd made it big. The owner, Sabrina, was the first friend I'd made when I moved to L.A. and she was a wizard with her hands. A massage from her would be the perfect thing to get me in the best mindset for my next promotional tour. Besides, I loved any excuse to go to Venice Beach. It was jam-packed with interesting people dressed in all kinds of different clothing, some of it normal and some on the trippy or kooky side, with hairstyles just as varied. It showcased what a melting pot L.A. was, and I loved that it was on the beach. I could grab a greasy tray of chili cheese fries, pick a spot on a tree stump, a grassy hill or a weathered cement bench and alternate between watching the waves, watching the people as they shopped at the kitschy little shops on the strip of concrete bordering the sand or racing by on bicycles, skateboards or rollerblades, or I could watch the street performers. Doing that would help me relax almost as much as the massage.

With a final hug from Sabrina, I left the spa two hours later ready to take on the next part of the promotions. I was exiting the spa when I bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," I said while looking up to see who I bumped into. The man held out his hand, and when I placed mine in his and looked into his eyes, I knew that it was the man from a week ago, but I didn't feel any fear. All I felt was lust for him and I couldn't explain it nor did I want to analyze it.

"It's quite alright, Sorceress. It was my fault for not getting out of your way," he replied with a bow.

"Why do you keep calling me sorceress?"

"Well, that is who you are. We are never allowed to call you by your name. You should know this."

I gave him a quizzical look as I tried to figure him out. Who was this guy? Why was he still dressed like an extra that had been kicked off the set of my latest movie? No one knew I was here. I never told anyone when I came to visit Sabrina at her spa, and I did the whole "celebrity-disguise" thing to make sure no one figured it out as I walked along the beach. He couldn't have followed me, but somehow, here we were, again in the same place at the same time. If he didn't know I was here, how would he have known to dress like he came straight off the computer screen of a Dungeons & Dragons nerd? Why did he speak like an actual D&D warrior come to life? Maybe he wasn't just a delusional fan. Maybe he was just flat out delusional.

I opened my mouth to ask him if he'd taken his meds lately—I know it's not the politest question, but I'm especially blunt when a person catches me off guard. Before I could, a burly skateboarder swerved around my crazy fan's bulky frame, heading straight for me. The guy, dressed in a tie-dyed Bob Marley T-shirt, tried to twist out of the way, and he mostly succeeded, but his broad, bony shoulder clipped me across the chest despite his efforts. I went flying backwards, even as my crazy fan reached to keep me on my feet, and landed flat on my back. I heard a crunch that was distinctly not the sound of my ass hitting the ground and another tearing noise as a searing pain shot up my forearm. I was dazed from the impact for a moment but was brought out of my stupor by a shadow blocking out the shining sun. It was my possibly "more delusional than fan" fan leaning over me. He took my aching arm gently in his hands. Were guys like him even capable of that kind of gentleness? A minute ago, I would have said no. Now I couldn't. It turned out the crunching was the sound of a glass beer bottle that hadn't made it to a trash can breaking as I landed on it, and the tearing was the sound of a shard of it ripping through the sleeve of the black hoodie I wore to blend in. Unfortunately, that shard had also torn through my flesh, leaving a nasty, jagged gash in its wake, and the blood that was spilling out of the wound was a gruesome river of red.

He studied my arm intently, eyes tracing the uneven edges of skin and muscle that should have been whole, a grim but kind expression twisting his gorgeous features. Then he placed his hand over the wound. I was about to tell him that if that was the way he hoped to stop the bleeding, then he needed to tear a strip of fabric off his tunic or something but, yet again, something happened before I could say those words. Twin tingling and burning sensations threaded through the wound and an unearthly blue light shone out from beneath this stranger's palm. When he pulled it away, my arm was unblemished and pain-free, the only evidence that I had been knocked on my ass at all was that I was still, well, on my ass. Other than that, the tear in my hoodie and the blood looked more like some Halloween gag than the remnants of a wound that had magically disappeared. Who _was_ this guy?

"Who _are_ you?" I asked, brain-to-mouth filter on the fritz in the aftermath of all this insanity.

The man frowned. "I am a cleric, made so by the Brothers Aro, Caius and Marcus," he answered.

Brothers Aro, Caius and Marcus? There was something about those names that nagged at me, niggling at the back of my brain like a splinter that was trying to wriggle free. I let my mind go blank and after a few minutes it hit me. I remembered from my days playing Dungeons & Dragons with my brother, Jasper, and our cousin, Peter, those names belonged to the leaders of an ancient faction in the game—in the literal, freaking game—that had gained prominence and power as the creators of it put out expansion packs. Then there was his outfit and that blue light and—

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed. _What the hell is going on? _ This guy wasn't actually from Dungeons & Dragons was he? _Was he_? "Holy shit!"

My "possibly not delusional at all fan" fan spluttered for God knows what reason, but helped me to my feet. I wasn't really paying attention to his actions or really even to him though. My mind was still spinning with the idea that I was actually in some sort of D&D-themed _Twilight Zone_. I had to get to the bottom of this, but in order to do that, I needed to remember every last little bit of the time in my life when I could call _myself _a D&D nerd. First things first, he had to believe that I believed him, so I had to play the part. Considering I was an actress, that wouldn't be hard. I knew enough about that world to make the little charade I was about to put on convincing.

Thinking back to how he'd greeted me before I was knocked on my ass, I knew that he was right. Characters in the D&D world were never allowed to call the sorcerers by her or his first name. It was against the law and punishable by death, and that was my in. If I wanted to figure out what the hell was going on, I had to communicate with this man the way I would if I was playing the game.

"Are you alright, m'lady?" D&D boy asked as he righted me with a firm grip on my biceps. If I had been paying better attention, I might have noticed that he'd hung on just half a second too long than was appropriate.

"Of course I am," I replied in a haughty tone, brushing sand and other debris from the seat of my jeans. "And yes, of course I know all about your the restrictions you have on names and the consequences if you break them—" I studied his armor and wracked my brain to figure out what character class he was, and after a second, light bulb— "cleric."

"I should have known that you were testing me, Sorceress. Please forgive me for my incompetence," he bowed again once he finished talking.

"All is forgiven. Now tell me your name, cleric."

"Emmett McCarty, Sorceress. I am a fairly new cleric."

"When were you dubbed?"

"The day prior to meeting you, Sorceress. If you don't mind me asking, where are we? I've never seen a land like this before. Where are the horses? Why is there no dirt on the roads? Is it always this noisy? I'm at a loss in this land, Sorceress."

I could tell it would be a long road to getting to truth of things, and this wasn't a conversation that should be had out in the middle of crowded Venice Beach. I let out a sigh and said, "You'd better come back with me to my home so I can explain it all to you."

"Thank you, Sorceress," he replied with yet another bow. I was going to have to make him stop that.

I got in my limo, and Emmett followed me. I told the driver to take us home instead of to the hair salon. As we were driving, I called Jessica—my hairstylist—and told her that I wasn't going to be able to make my appointment. She told me not to worry, she would be able to get me in before I leave for Canada; I thanked her and hung up.

"What is that contraption that you were speaking into Sorceress?" Emmett asked while staring at my cell.

"I'll explain it to you later.,"

He just nodded and said no more. We arrived back at my apartment, and we made our way up to the penthouse. I unlocked the door and gestured for Emmett to follow me. As he looked around, I called my publicist and told her to cancel my appointments for the rest of the day. When she asked me what was wrong, I told her that I wasn't feeling well but that I would be ready to go when we took off tomorrow.

"Emmett, would you like a drink?" I asked once I hung up with my publicist.

"Some wine would be nice m'lady," he replied.

"Of course," I agreed. "I'll be right back. Please have a seat on the couch."

I walked to the kitchen and pulled down two wine glasses from the cabinets and a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon from the wine fridge, popped the cork and poured some into the glasses. I then walked back out into the living room and handed one of them to Emmett. I took a seat opposite him and took a sip of my wine while trying to figure out how best to explain this world to him.

"Emmett, before you met me, what year was it?" I asked figuring it was best to start there and go from the information that he had given me.

"It was the Year of Our Lord 1897, m'lady," he replied.

Shit, that meant that he'd traveled here from over 200 years ago. This was going to be a nightmare.

"Well, first off, Emmett, this is no longer the 1800s. Wherever you came from, you traveled over two hundred years to get here. That is why this land looks so different to you. You didn't have the things that we have today."

"Two hundred years? But that's impossible! How can one man do that when they are not a sorcerer?"

"I don't know, Emmett, perhaps someone cast a spell on you to transport you here," I reasoned.

"Why would someone do that?" He was really puzzled, and I felt bad for him.

"Did you upset anyone recently?" I questioned.

"Just Demetri Apostolos that I know of."

"Why was he upset?"

"Well, he believed that he should have become the next cleric, not me."

I had to admit that that was a valid, if cliché reason. Jealousy was petty, but it did make people do shitty things. I still thought there might be more to it though. There had to be a reason Demetri thought he was so much more deserving. "Why is that, do you suppose?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Emmett blushed and said, "Because I'm only a farmer's son, and Demetri thought that a cleric should be someone that comes from better parentage."

"That's ridiculous!" I was abruptly and mysteriously outraged. I didn't know Emmett, so other than on principle, I didn't understand why I cared so much. No matter why that was, Demetri was still a slimy little bastard. "Where does he get off thinking that just because you are the son of a farmer that you're not important as well? Doesn't he realize that without farmers many of us would starve seeing as how they provide food for everyone?"

"He doesn't care, m'lady. To him, being the son of a farmer, blacksmith, or any other profession that doesn't pay a lot, means that you are not someone worthy of such a high and honorable post as a cleric and that you should not get special privileges like the sons of bankers, judges, lawyers and others such as that."

"Well, he's a prick. I'm glad to know that we now know how you got here. The question is how to get you back." I had to hold back the laugh that was bubbling to the surface when I saw the look of shock that passed over Emmett's face when he heard me say prick.

I thought long and hard about everything Emmett had told me as well as all that had happened in the last week. His appearance in the movie theater very well could have been some staged special effects trick, as realistic as it had been, but when I took into account how he'd healed me only a couple of hours ago, I could no longer believe it was a stunt. He couldn't fake making my wound disappear. Plus, I'd gotten pretty good at reading people since I'd come to Los Angeles. Hollywood was full of fake sycophants who were out to use you for your fame. You had to learn how to tell who was real and who wasn't. Everything about Emmett screamed at me that he was genuine, and the innocence he exuded made it seem like he couldn't tell a lie to save his life. I had no choice but to believe he was telling the truth, and it scared the hell out of me. Video games weren't supposed to be real, but since they apparently were that meant he didn't belong here, that I had to somehow get him back to his own time.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n:** I still own nothing, all known characters belong to their respective owners. Claire Violet Thorpe I really hope that you like this seeing as how this is the first time I've entered the Dungeons & Dragons world. Also please note that I don't know if anything that I'm saying is true or not, I'm just making this up as I go along. Also this story is going to be somewhat non-canon but the main pairing will be canon. Many thanks goes out to Deebelle1 for making the banner for this story, to JoyfulyetHesitantPen for pre-reading this; I love you honey for all of the help that you gave me when we got down to the wire and to Tammygrrrl for not only being my beta but for also helping me come up with ideas for these chapter.

The rest of the night passed with me trying to explain this world to Emmett. He really was a sweet guy and fun to be around. He was also a trickster and loved to make jokes. I could really see myself falling for this guy, but would it be right? I mean he was two hundred years old after all. Plus, there was that he was an actual cleric thing. When Emmett fell asleep on my couch, I threw a blanket over the top of him and was struck with an urge to brush the small curls away from his eyes. His smile made my heart stutter, and I withdrew my hand quickly. I went into my office then because I really needed to think on how I was going to help him.

Looking over at my clock, I couldn't believe that it was already two in the morning, and I had yet to come up with an idea or get some sleep. I was glad that the plane to Canada wasn't till the afternoon so that I would at least be able to get some rest. I stretched and walked out of my office and went to check on Emmett. He was still fast asleep and that smile still graced his lips. I yawned and placed a kiss on his forehead.

It wasn't till I had walked through my bedroom door that I got hit with an idea. I was going to call Jasper and Peter and get them to help me figure out what to do seeing as how the world of D&D was real and they were some of the best players that I knew.

It was too early to call them now, so I just sent them a text telling them to call me when they got up. Then I got into my nightgown and crawled under the sheets where my dreams showed me what it could be like with Emmett by my side.

~xx~

The morning light dawned way too early for my liking; I groaned when I realized that I only managed to get five hours of sleep. I crawled out of bed, gathered my clothes and then went for a shower. Once I was dressed, I went to see if Emmett was up and what he wanted for breakfast. When I reached the living room, Emmett was just starting to stir. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he looked around. When his eyes landed on me, he immediately jumped up and bowed.

"Good morning. Sorceress. I hope you slept well," he said, coming out of his bow.

"Good morning, Emmett, and yes, I did. How did you sleep?"

"Better than I have in the past sennight."

"What's a sennight?" I questioned.

"It's one week m'lady."

"Ah, I understand now. Where did you sleep before meeting me again yesterday?"

"In alleys, on the roofs of buildings, in the park. It was all very uncomfortable, cold and not something that I'm willing to experience again."

"Well, I've called my brother and cousin to see if they can help get you back to where you belong."

"Are they magikal as well?"

"In a way, yes. So, as we wait for their call, what would you like for breakfast?"

"Some bacon and eggs would be nice, m'lady."

"Coming up. Would you like to help or hop in the shower first?" I asked, turning in the direction of the kitchen.

"Hop in the shower? I'm not a rabbit m'lady and I do not hop."

"Of course not. What I meant by hop was to get a quick shower." I said while trying to hold in my laugh

"Oh, I see," he replied still looking confused.

" The bathroom is down the hall, and there are towels in the closet next to it," I said while pointing him in the right direction.

"Where can I fetch the water, m'lady?"

I looked at him oddly for a few moments before it dawned on me that he didn't have a clue as to what indoor plumbing was. "Come on, I'll show you," I said while turning and walked back down the hall.

Emmett followed me after a moment, and when he was behind me, I opened the closet and handed him a white fluffy towel. I then entered the bathroom and said, "Now this is how we get our water. This here," I instructed, pointing to the hot water tap, "is for hot water. You just turn it and the water comes out, the other one is for cold water, and you can adjust it to however you like. When the water is the right temperature for you, just pull this out here and the water will rain down on you from the shower head," I explained while pointing everything out for him.

"I think I understand, Sorceress."

"Great, I'll go start on breakfast while you get cleaned up. Unfortunately, I don't have any clothing that will fit you, so you'll just have to wear what you have on again."

Emmett nodded, and I exited the bathroom to get breakfast started. As soon as I entered the kitchen, my cell rang.

"Hey, Jazz," I said, greeting my brother.

"Hey Rosie, what's up?" he drawled.

"I was wondering, if you weren't doing anything, if you could meet me in Canada."

"I'm not doing anything. Bella is out of town for a few days with Char, so Peter and I have been hanging out together, and we've got nothin' planned."

"Great. I need Peter as well."

"Rosie, what's goin' on?"

"Nothing, Jazz, I swear. I just need your help with something."

"If ya say so, sis. Pete and I will meet you in Canada. Where are ya stayin'?"

I gave Jasper all my information, and he promised that he and Peter would be there in the early morning. I thanked them and hung up, unable to resist laughing at how strong Jasper's accent was since he and his wife Bella had been staying with Peter. We were all from Texas, but I was able to hide my accent better than Jasper, which was useful in this business.

I had just popped the toast down and was watching the eggs to make sure they didn't burn when Emmett walked in looking fresher and more awake than he had twenty minutes ago. He no longer carried his battle axe, and I also noticed that he didn't have what I assumed to be his chain mail jacket on. He was just wearing his pants and a white shirt that had a blue gear on it.

"How was your shower?"

"It was interesting. First, the water was too hot. Then it was too cold, but after a few tries, I got it right, and then it was enjoyable."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it in the end. Would you like to help me finish making breakfast?"

"Yes, I would."

"Alright, the toast is about to pop up, so when it does add some butter on it, put it on the plates in front of you and then divvy the bacon up between the two of us. By that time, the eggs should be done."

"Where is the toast, m'lady?" Emmett asked, searching for it.

"It's in there," I said, pointing at the toaster.

Emmett moved closer to the toaster, peering at it, and the toast popped up. He jumped back in surprise, and I had to stifle my laugh. After a few minutes and a faint blush on his cheeks, Emmett went near the toaster again. He removed the toast and laid it on the plates so he could butter it; thankfully, I didn't have to explain that part to him. I went back to the eggs while Emmett sorted out the bacon. Once the eggs were cooked, I put them on our plates, asked Emmett what he wanted to drink, and then we went to the table to eat.

"So, I've talked with my brother about meeting us in Canada, and he said that he will be there with our cousin to help us figure out how to get you home," I said once we finished eating.

"How will we be getting there, m'lady?"

"We are going to fly, of course," I responded as I took the plates into the kitchen.

"But, Sorceress, won't the humans see you using your magik?"

_Shit, he doesn't know about airplanes, does he?_ I said to myself.

"I won't be using magic, Emmett. Humans have invented a way for us to fly. It's called an airplane."

"How does it work?"

"I think that trying to explain it to you would overload you, and we don't want that right now."

"That's true. So I'm coming with you to this land?"

"Yes, I can't get out of going, and I have to find a way for you to be sent home. The only logical plan is for you to come with me. However, we are going to have to get you some other clothing for the trip."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" he asked as he glanced down at himself.

"Nothing. It's just that people don't see modern day clerics looking the way you do in everyday life, and we wouldn't want you to draw any extra attention to ourselves."

"No, we wouldn't want that," he replied with a nod.

"So, the plane doesn't leave till tonight, so how about we go out shopping now?"

"If that is what will please, m'lady, then we shall go shopping."

"I'll just go grab my purse and call a car to take us and we can go."

He nodded, and I went to my room to gather my things and put some shoes on. When I came out into the living room, Emmett had his jacket back on but he also had his sword strapped to his waist and his mallet in hand.

"Oh! I don't think you'll need those Emmett," I said, pointing to the sword and mallet.

"But what if we were to get attacked? I can't go unarmed," he replied.

"We won't get attacked Emmett, and if we do, there will be other ways to protect us."

"If you say so, m'lady," he responded while putting down the mallet and sword.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes I am."

~xx~

Shopping with Emmett was an experience I didn't want to experience again. It wasn't that he was bad at shopping. It was just the looks that we got when he expressed interest in everyday items that we take for granted and asked what they were; people gave him puzzled looks as well as a couple of confused looks and pitying looks. Also people stopped us asking me for pictures and autographs. I bought him a couple of pairs of pants, some jeans, shirts and, of course, underwear and socks. I also bought him a suitcase. When we were done shopping, we went back home, and I helped him to pack. Then I packed as well. We would be gone for a week, but I still ended up having three suitcases.

Finally, it was time to leave, so I called the car service, and once the car was downstairs, we headed down and drove to the airport. I was glad we were taking a private plane because there would be less stares and questions about Emmett. We boarded the plane and took off for Canada half an hour later. Emmett questioned me all the way there, about my life, my family and friends and what I do and I answered his questions as best as I could. The first stop was going to be in Vancouver. When we landed, we got into the limo and drove to the hotel. I was so tired as was Emmett, and after we checked in, we crashed for a couple of hours.

My alarm went off, waking me, and when I checked, I saw that I had two hours to get ready for my interview. Then I had the movie premiere to attend. I got up, called my stylist to let her know that I was up. Alice told me she would be there in five minutes; as I waited for her to arrive, I called my hair stylists and made myself some coffee.

"M'lady," Emmett said, bowing upon entering the kitchen.

"Emmett, you don't need to bow every time you see me," I replied, holding out a cup for him.

"It is only polite, m'lady. My mother would skin me alive if she were to find out that I wasn't polite while in the company of a lady, especially a Sorceress of your magnitude," he replied while fixing up the coffee to his liking.

"Very well. Emmett. You may continue to do so. I wouldn't want you to offend your mother."

"Thank you. So what are we up to?"

"Well, I've got an interview in a hour, so right now I'm waiting for my stylists to get here and then I'll leave for the interview, come back here and change once more before you and I go to the movie premiere."

"What are stylists, m'lady?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, one picks clothes for me to wear and the other fixes my hair."

"I understand."

Just then there was a knock at the door. I went to open it, and Alice stood there in all her petite glory with a rack of clothing behind her.

"Let's go make you beautiful, not that it's a hard task," she said in her bell-like voice. She was already bouncing on the balls of her feet.

I waved her in and pointed her in the direction of my bedroom. Then I went into the kitchen to ask Emmett to send the hair stylist back when she got here. He promised that he would, and I left to go to my room. Alice already had a few outfits picked out for me to try on. I tried on all three and settled on the third one, and I had just finished getting dressed when Jessica arrived. She did my hair in a classic sideways ponytail, and after adding some makeup, I was set to go.

"Ms. Whitlock, who was that handsome man that answered the door for me?" Jessica questioned before we left my room.

"Oh, that's Emmett McCarty. He's a friend of mine, and he's in town for awhile, so I asked him if he wanted to accompany me on this tour."

"Is he staying with you?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, in the guest room. We figured it would be easier to just split the cost of a room."

"So is he single?" inquired Jessica.

"He's single, yes, but I wouldn't get too attached. He's leaving soon."

"So a girl could have a little fun while he's still here," Alice replied with a giggle.

"Just drop it, Alice. Don't go after him." I didn't know what possessed me to be so jealous at the moment, but I was. There was no way that I wanted Alice Brandon or Jessica Stanley anywhere near Emmett. I'd known these girls for a long time and they were both man crazy. I didn't want Emmett to get caught up with either of them.

"Yes, Ms. Whitlock," they both responded.

I nodded and left my room with them trailing behind me. Emmett was in the living room watching TV, something I showed him how to work while we were in LA; he was fascinated by it. When he heard us enter, he stood, and I introduced him to Alice and Jessica.

"It's an honor to meet you both," he replied with a bow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. McCarty," they both responded.

"Okay. Emmett, I've got to head out for a bit, but I'll be back soon. Will you be alright here?"

"Yes, m'lady, I will be."

"Alright, I won't be long. There's food in the fridge if you get hungry."

He nodded and bowed and went to hold open the door for me. He placed a kiss on my hand as I was going out the door and did the same to Alice and Jessica; and that made me jealous.

~xx~

The interview went well, I just answered questions that I've answered a hundred times before. When I got back to the hotel room, I heard laughter coming from inside, and then I heard Jasper speaking. I unlocked the door, entered the room, and sure enough, Jasper and Peter were here.

"Hello, boys. Thought y'all weren't gettin' here till early in the mornin'," I drawled, walking into the living room. It was amazing how fast I could slip back to my southern accent when I was around Jasper and Peter.

"Rosie!" they both called, jumping out of their chairs and rushing over to me.

We hugged each other tightly; it had been a long time since we'd seen each other.

"Well, you didn't answer my question," I said after we all sat down again.

"We were able to catch an earlier flight than we expected," Peter responded.

"That's great. I'm sorry that I wasn't here to meet you when y'all got in." I said.

"It's okay, Rosie. It gave us a chance to get to know ya new man. He's a really great actor. Never once broke character," Jasper said, taking a swig of his beer.

"Um, guys. He's not acting. What he's telling you is the truth." I explained.

They both laughed, but when they saw the look on my face, they stopped instantly, and I explained everything to them.

"Wow, he was serious? What are you going to do?" Jasper asked.

"Well, nothing right now, seeing as how we've got a premiere to go to. We'd best go and get dressed."

The guys nodded, and Jasper and Peter left for their room. Emmett stood up and headed for his room, and I went off to mine. Half an hour later, I was dressed and ready to leave. I chose a beautiful light green goddess dress that was a one shoulder and had gold embroidery around the shoulder, down one leg and around my waist. I paired the outfit with gold stilettos and left my hair down but added some light, bouncy curls. I walked into the living room to whistles from the guys, who looked very handsome in their suits. Emmett had on a black suit with a couple of buttons undone on his white button-up shirt. Jasper chose a grey suit, white button-up and black tie with his black cowboy boots and Peter was wearing a smokey grey three-piece suit with a white button-up and no tie.

Emmett was amazed with the limo, touching and playing with everything that was near him. We arrived at the premiere, walked the red carpet, and I answered questions while the guys hung back. When we got inside, part of me wondered if what happened in LA was going to happen here. Through the movie, Emmett kept whispering to me things that were wrong with the movie, and I had to laugh sometimes, because who would have thought that I would be sitting next to someone who really was from the D&D world, watching a movie about it?

By the time we got back to the hotel room from the after party, we were all too exhausted to try to figure out how to get Emmett back, so we said goodnight and promised that while we were on the jet tomorrow, we would work on coming up with a plan. I'm sure that between three of us, we would come up with a solid plan for helping Emmett.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n:** I still own nothing, all known characters belong to their respective owners. Claire Violet Thorpe I really hope that you like this seeing as how this is the first time I've entered the Dungeons & Dragons world. Also please note that I don't know if anything that I'm saying is true or not, I'm just making this up as I go along. Also this story is going to be somewhat non-canon but the main pairing will be canon. Many thanks goes out to Deebelle1 for making the banner for this story, to JoyfulyetHesitantPen for pre-reading this; I love you honey for all of the help that you gave me when we got down to the wireand to Tammygrrrl for not only being my beta but for also helping me come up with ideas for these chapter.

On the flight to Montreal, all we did was talk about how to get Emmett back, and the only thing we kept coming up with was using magic. None of us were magical, but we had to try something. We were going to wait till the end of this week, and then Emmett and I were going to fly back to Texas with Jasper and Peter because I didn't have anything planned for awhile and all of our old D&D stuff was there.

The rest of the press tour went the same as it did in Vancouver. While I was at interviews or photoshoots, Jasper and Peter took Emmett out to see the sights. I was glad they were here so that Emmett a) wouldn't have to stay locked up in the hotel room during the day and b) because he needed some male bonding time. Jasper and Peter were really helpful in teaching Emmett all about the new world that he currently found himself in.

The tour was done, and we were heading to Midland, Texas where our family was from. Mama and daddy were going to be so surprised when I turned up on their doorstep; I didn't bother to tell them that I was coming, and I made Jasper and Peter pinky promise not to tell them either. Jasper and Peter were currently playing chess, and Emmett was sleeping, so I had my laptop out and was looking online for new articles about the movie. I wanted to see what the fans were saying and check out the various D&D sites to see what had changed since I stopped playing it. I was glad to know that much of the stuff I had memorized was still the same in today's game, and I also looked for details on older versions to see what players dealt with when it first came out.

When the plane touched down, I woke Emmett up. Then we went through the airport drill, hopped in Jasper's pickup that he left in the airport parking and headed for Peter's place. We pulled to a stop in front of the wrap-around porch and got out, the front door opened and out walked Charlotte, Peter's wife of twelve years, followed by Isabella, Jasper's wife of ten years. Both of them were very beautiful women and they loved my brother and cousin deeply. The squealed when they saw me and without even bothering to greet their men, they ran straight for me and hugged me tightly.

"Rose, we didn't know you were comin'," Char said, stepping back to look me over.

"Well, I didn't know I was comin'. It was decided while we were flyin' to Montreal," I replied.

"Well, we're glad that you're here either way," Bella responded as she hugged Jasper.

"Well now, what do we have here? Is this why the guys went off runnin' to Canada?" Char asked, noticing Emmett for the first time.

"Bella, Char, I would like for you to both meet Emmett McCarty, and yes, he is the reason they came," I responded while pointing to Emmett.

Emmett walked over, bowed to Bella and Char and placed a kiss on the back of their hands as he told them that he was honored to meet them.

"What did you do? Go and get hitched and you wanted Jazz and Pete to meet him first?" Bella inquired.

"No, nothing like that. It's a long story. Do you mind if we clean up first, and then I can tell you all about it?" I questioned.

"Of course not, but don't take too long. Bella and I won't be able to wait much more," Char said with a laugh.

I laughed with them and went into the house with everyone following me. Once I was freshened up, I went down into the parlor where everyone was waiting and retold the story I had told to Jazz and Pete. The girls were both amazed and shocked when I finished my story, and they agreed that the only way to get him back to his time was to use magic. I told them that we had better send him back soon before too much changed in his time. They agreed, and so I left for mama and daddy's house where all my stuff was in storage; I had all my D&D stuff sent back to them once I was finished working on the movie.

When I pulled up, mama was in the garden like always. She looked up when I killed the engine, and when she saw that it was me, she came running over and pulled me out of my already opened door.

"Oh, angel, I didn't know that you were comin'," she said while hugging the stuffing out of me.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, Mama. I have some time off, and I decided to come and see you and daddy."

"Well, I'm glad you did. Let me have a look at ya," she said, pulling back from me, "you're as beautiful as always but far too skinny."

"Mama, you know that I have to keep a certain weight if I want to stay in this business," I half-whined.

"I know, I know. Come on, let's go and find your daddy."

Mama took my hand, and we headed into the house. Seeing as how it was Saturday, I knew daddy would be home and not at the clinic or hospital where he worked. We found him in his study reading, classical music floating in the air.

"Carlisle, look who's here," mama called, getting his attention.

He held up one finger, and once he was done with his passage, he looked up. A beautiful smile graced his handsome face when he saw me. He put his bookmark in his book, stood up from his winged armchair and walked around to me.

"Baby girl, I didn't know you were comin'," he said, enveloping me in a strong hug, the kind that always made me feel safe.

"I wanted to surprise y'all with my visit."

"Well, we are so glad you came. Now come and sit down and tell me all that you have been up to," daddy said while walking over to the couch.

"I would love to, daddy, but I just came to get some things because there's somethin' I need to do."

"Can't you stay and talk for a little while, child?" Mama asked from the doorway, holding a tray with her famous sweet tea on it.

"Not right now, Mama, but maybe Monday."

"Why not tomorrow, baby?" Daddy asked.

"I'll be jet-lagged, Daddy, so I'll probably be sleeping on and off all day. It would be rude to fall asleep on y'all."

Mama sighed and said it was alright. I hugged them both and went up into the attic to find my stuff. I knew it would all be in one box, so all I had to do was locate it, and then I would be in business. I found the box ten minutes after ten minutes of searching. I climbed down the ladder, said goodbye to mama and daddy and promised that I would come back Monday and spend the day with them and then left.

When I got back to Peter's place, we went through all of the stuff we'd collected over the years. Emmett was amazed by everything we had on his world. We finally found all of the spell books we had, which were just notebooks we wrote in, and a couple of books we bought. We would need to find the right spell to send him back so it was going to take a while.

"So, do you think you'll be sending me home tonight?" Emmett questioned.

"Not tonight. We'll need to collect all the ingredients first. So you'll be going home tomorrow evening," I responded.

He just nodded, and everyone went back to looking through the books.

"I think I found it," Jasper exclaimed half an hour later.

We all gathered around him, and he showed us the spell he was talking about. Sure enough, it was the spell we needed.

"We have some of these ingredients," Char said, pointing to the rosemary, sage, mint and thyme. She then walked into the kitchen and brought out the bottles of herbs to show us.

"Well, that's great. At least that cuts down some of our list," I said.

"I think there are some fern leaves out in the back pasture," Jasper said.

"Great! You go and check it out while Char, Bella and I get the herbs ready. Peter, you go into town and get the rest of the ingredients, and Emmett you can either go with Jasper or Peter. It's your decision," I said.

Everyone nodded and broke apart so we could get to work; Emmett headed out with Peter. Char, Bella and I headed for the kitchen. Bella gathered the herbs while Char looked for a pot we could use. I read over the incantation a couple of times because D&D had its own language—sort of like _Klingon from Star Trek_, and it has been awhile since I've read/spoken it.

Jasper was the first back, and sure enough, the spot he'd gone to had the fern leaves. He brought us back quite a few, which was always helpful seeing as how we could screw it up. When Peter and Emmett got back, we were able to start mixing everything.

The house smelled so sweet as we continued to add the ingredients. The mixture would need to sit overnight, so once we had all of them in the pot and simmering nicely, we got cleaned up and ordered take-out and just hung out, watching movies.

~xx~

It was early evening, and the potion was ready. We were all gathered in the living room, making sure that Jasper, Peter and I were ready to say the incantation. My heart was heavy, it was begging me to be selfish and say the spell wrong so he could stay here; I had fallen in love with Emmett without even realizing it, but my brain was telling me that this was the best course of action. They say that if you love someone to let them go, and that was what I was doing, even if my heart was breaking into a million pieces.

"M'lady, I was wondering if we might speak privately before I go back," Emmett questioned.

"Of course, Emmett. Lets go talk outside."

We walked outside, and when the door closed behind us, Emmett said, "Sorceress, I want to thank you so much for you help over the short time that we've had together. I don't know how I would have gotten on or gotten home without you. To show my appreciation , I would like you to have this."

He held out a necklace that had a half blue gear on it, like the one on his shirt.

"Thank you, Emmett. When I wear it, I'll always think of you. I'm sorry our first encounter got off to a bad start, but I'm glad that the last couple of days were better. There is something that you should know about the spell. When you get back, you won't remember me or anything that went on while you were here. You'll go back to your normal everyday life."

I could see the sadness enter his eyes, and it made me feel even worse. "I'm sorry, Emmett, but I couldn't send you back with all the knowledge that you have acquired. If you were to say something that is only known in my world you could be killed and I don't want that."

"What do you mean killed?" he questioned.

"Emmett, everyone knows that if you alter time in some way be it saying something, breaking something or not doing something, that things get screwed up the in future."

"So you are saying that I could possible prevent something important happening?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying."

"I understand, m'lady. Thank you for thinking of my well being."

"You're welcome."

I gave him a hug. I felt so safe and protected in his arms, and I didn't want to let go, but I knew I had to. I stepped back from the hug and walked inside because I didn't want him to see me crying. I was glad that no one was around to see me shed those few tears. After a few minutes, Emmett came back inside and we went back to the living room.

"Okay, Emmett, are you ready?" I asked once he finished saying goodbye to Char, Bella, Jasper and Peter.

"Yes, Rosalie, I am."

"Okay, go stand over there so we can begin."

He walked to where I pointed, and Jasper, Peter and I started the incantation. When we were done, there was a flash of light, a puff of smoke and everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n:** I still own nothing, all known characters belong to their respective owners. Claire Violet Thorpe I really hope that you like this seeing as how this is the first time I've entered the Dungeons & Dragons world. Also please note that I don't know if anything that I'm saying is true or not, I'm just making this up as I go along. Also this story is going to be somewhat non-canon but the main pairing will be canon. Many thanks goes out to Deebelle1 for making the banner for this story, to JoyfulyetHesitantPen for pre-reading this; I love you honey for all of the help that you gave me when we got down to the wire and to Tammygrrrl for not only being my beta but for also helping me come up with ideas for these chapter.

I could tell that I was lying on the ground. My head was pounding and my wrist hurt. I slowly opened my eyes and had to shut them again because the light was too bright. I tried again, blinking a couple of times, and as I looked around from my spot on the ground, I knew that something went horribly wrong. I gingerly sat up and looked around fully, noting that Jasper and Peter had also made this trip with Emmett and I, wherever we were.

I crawled over to Jasper and shook his shoulder. After a few minutes and lots of groaning, Jasper finally opened his eyes and sat up.

"Where they hell are we?" Jasper asked, looking around.

"I think this is where Emmett is from."

"Shit! What in the hell happened?"

"I don't know. Somehow the spell went wrong."

"Would you guys shut up. My head is poundin'. Fuck, how much did we drink?" Peter growled.

"Peter, open ya eyes. Something went wrong."

His eyes flashed opened instantly and closed just as quickly. He tried again two minutes later, and when he did, he looked around and said, "Where in the hell are we?"

"Where Emmett is from. We were transported here as well."

"Well, shit. Now what do we do?" Peter questioned.

"Well, seeing as how this is where Emmett is from, he should be able to tell us who here would be able to send us back," I said.

"That's providing he remembers us," Jasper said.

"There is only one way to find out," Peter pointed out.

We nodded and slowly got up to look for Emmett. We found him crumpled under a tree, and we rushed over. I checked to see if he was breathing, and he was, so I turned him over.

"Emmett, Emmett. Come on, open your eyes," I said while shaking his arm.

It took him a bit, but he finally woke up. He looked at all of us and then said, "M'lady, what are you all doing here?" he question while looking around to see where here was.

"Something went wrong. When we said the spell, it sent us all back," I responded.

"It seems as if the forgetting part of the spell didn't work either," Jasper said.

"Yeah, you're right," I agreed.

"Well, we have to get you three to the Brothers, so you can go home," Emmett said as he stood up.

"Where are we, anyways?" I asked.

"About ten miles away from the castle," Emmett said, pointing in the direction of the castle.

"Well, we better get going. By the look of things, it will be dark very soon," Jasper said, looking up at the sky.

"Yeah, we'd better," I agreed.

We all stood up and followed Emmett. It got darker the longer we walked. I wasn't scared, but I was glad I was surrounded by three strong men. The noises were few and far between, and when a noise did echo in the darkness, like a twig breaking, I jumped a little, but that was natural seeing as how we were in a strange land.

After walking for three hours, we came to a stop outside a massive wall with double doors set into the middle of it.

"Welcome to Volturi Castle," Emmett said, pulling on the handle of one of the doors and opening it for us to walk in. As it was so dark, we didn't get a good look at the castle, but from what I did see, it was tall and huge. We walked across the empty courtyard, and when we got to the drawbridge that was closed up for the night, Emmett turned right.

"Emmett, how are we going to get in?" I whispered.

"There is a door set along this side of the wall that we can get in through," he answered.

Emmett tapped on the door when we reached it and it opened a crack.

"Who goes there?" came a voice from inside.

"Edward, it is me. Open up," Emmett whispered.

The door swung open to reveal a tall man with copper colored hair and green eyes.

"Brother, what are you doing outside?" The man questioned.

"It is a long story, brother. Let us in," Emmett answered.

The man stepped back from the door, and Emmett waved us through. We were standing in a drafty hallway, and when the door closed, Edward drew a sword and pointed it directly at Jasper's heart.

"Who are these people, Emmett? Why are they dressed this way?"

"They are my friends. It is part of the long story. The woman is a Sorceress from her land. She has been a great help to me."

"I am so confused. Perhaps you should explain this fully," Edward said, rubbing his head.

"Come. brother, let's go to our chambers to talk."

Edward nodded and led the way to his and Emmett's chambers. We went up many winding staircases and finally came to a stop outside of a pair of doors.

"Welcome to our tower," Emmett said with a smile. He opened the doors with a flourish and bowed us into his room. The space was pretty big with bookcases lining one wall and a fireplace that had chairs surrounding it. There were a few tables dotted around and two other doors which were closed.

"Please, have a seat," Emmett said, taking my hand and leading me over to the fireplace.

We sat down and before Emmett could start on his story, I turned to him and said, "Why didn't you tell me that you had a brother?"

"We are not technically brothers. I've known Edward my whole life. We grew up together, and we are very close," Emmett explained.

"Ah, I see," I responded.

Emmett then told Edward the story of how we came to be here. Edward was amazed and, at first, didn't believe it, but as I took over the conversation, he came to realize that we were, in fact, telling the truth.

"That little prat! I should have known he would pull something like this," Edward exclaimed, referring to Demetri.

"This isn't something we could have thought of Edward" Emmett replied.

"Yes, I see your point. The only thing to do now is go to the Brothers in the morning, ask for a private audience with them and explain everything with the hope that they believe you and have a way to send your friends back to their time," Edward stated.

"That was my thinking as well, brother," Emmett agreed.

"For now, let me run down to the kitchens to rummage some food up for you all, and then you can head to bed," said Edward.

We thanked him and he left. It was warm by the fire, and I was already starting to feel tired.

"Emmett?" I questioned, breaking the silence that had settled over us in Edward's absence.

"Yes, m'lady?"

"Do you think the Brothers will be able to help us?"

"One can only hope so," he replied.

I just nodded and kinda jumped because Edward had picked that moment to re-enter the room. He was carrying a large tray in his hands filled with goblets, a pitcher and some meat, bread and cheese. He placed the tray on one of the tables, and we all helped ourselves to the food and wine. When we were done eating, Edward showed us where we could sleep, he gave us some of his clothing to wear so we could be more comfortable. I thanked him and Emmett, and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I instantly fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a rather interesting day.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n:** I still own nothing, all known characters belong to their respective owners. Claire Violet Thorpe I really hope that you like this seeing as how this is the first time I've entered the Dungeons & Dragons world. Also please note that I don't know if anything that I'm saying is true or not, I'm just making this up as I go along. Also this story is going to be somewhat non-canon but the main pairing will be canon. Many thanks goes out to Deebelle1 for making the banner for this story, to JoyfulyetHesitantPen for pre-reading this; I love you honey for all of the help that you gave me when we got down to the wire and to Tammygrrrl for not only being my beta but for also helping me come up with ideas for these chapter.

_The morning light streamed through the high window, waking the occupants of the room. Rose was the first to wake from her slumber. She yawned and stretched before flinging back the bedding and placing her feet on the cold stone floor. She took a look around the room that she had spent the night in. It was a simple space and there wasn't much there other than the four-poster bed she had been sleeping on and a fireplace set directly in front of her bed. Two chairs and a table completed the room. _

I got up and walked to the door across the room that led into what they called the bathroom; there was only a claw-footed tub, a chamber pot and a jug and bowl for washing up. I was appalled when I saw their version of a bathroom, I was used to hot running water, a shower, a proper sink and a mirror. Emmett had looked at me sheepishly when he first showed me the bathroom.

Someone had already fetched some water, but I knew that I would have to get some more for the next person. I found what I hoped was a washcloth and got cleaned up, and then I put on the clothes I arrived in, gathered the bucket and left the bathroom. I wasn't sure where to fetch the water, but thankfully, Edward was awake.

"Good morning, Edward," I greeted him.

"Good morning, madam Rosalie. I trust you slept well."

"I did, yes. Do you know where I can go to fetch some water?"

"I will do that for you," he said, getting up.

"Thank you, Edward," I said, handing him the bucket.

"You are welcome, madam Rosalie. There is one thing though."

"What's that?" I questioned.

"You cannot wear that outfit around here," he said, pointing to my tank and shorts.

"This is all I have to wear," I protested.

"Don't worry. I will come back with something for you and your brothers to wear," he replied with a smile.

"Thanks." I smiled back.

He bowed and left the tower. I took a seat as I waited for him to come back. Gradually Jasper, Peter and Emmett woke up, and I told them that they had to wait for Edward to bring back the water and proper clothes for us to wear.

Emmett was telling us about the Brothers when Edward came back. He was carrying buckets of water, and a young girl was trailing behind him, carrying bundles of clothing.

"Everyone, this is Maggie. She assists me with my chores around the castle from time to time," Edward said.

"Hello, Maggie," we all chorused.

She returned our greeting and handed out the clothing; the dress that she chose for me was beautiful, floor length, and made of gold and black satin. We thanked her, and one by one, we all separated to change. I had to have Maggie help me get dressed; there were just so many layers, and I didn't know where everything went.

Once everyone was dressed, Maggie left and came back soon after with some food. Edward said that now would be the best time to speak with the Brothers before people from the village came. So, with Edward in the lead and Emmett bringing up the rear, we made our way through the castle to the throne room.

Edward knocked on the door. When the door opened, a petite girl peered at us from just inside it and said, "Hello, Edward. What can I do for you?"

"Hello, Jane. Is there any way that we can get in to see the Brothers?"

"There may be a possibility that they can. I will inquire about it." She disappeared, and after a few minutes, she came back and said, "You have ten minutes with them."

Edward nodded, and Jane stepped back to allow us through the door, eyeing Jasper, Peter and I curiously as we passed her. The room was massive with a few windows dotted at uneven intervals around the room, but they were high up. It made it so the sunlight didn't light up the entire room, more that it cast it in an eerie sort of glow particularly since it only settled around the three chairs that were in the middle of the room. It also served to give the three men sitting in them an ominous air that sent a shiver down my spine, though I knew they weren't villains from my knowledge of Dungeons & Dragons.

The Brother's didn't look alike. I wondered if they were even brothers at all or if they were just part of some sort of brotherhood formed for the purpose of seizing power. Two of them had long, black hair and the third was blond. The dark-haired one sitting to the side appeared to be the eldest from the lines of age that marred his face; however, despite his older age, the one seated in the middle seemed to be in charge. As for the blond, he looked fierce and forbidding, obviously the youngest, but I couldn't tell what his role in this trio was.

Edward bowed in deference and we followed suit.

"Greetings, Brothers Aro, Caius and Marcus. We come here with a need to speak with you," Edward spoke.

"What is the matter, Monk Edward?" the one in the middle asked.

"We wish to speak to you in private, if you please," Emmett spoke because Demetri was in the room, and he had an annoyed look on his face.

The Brothers conversed, and the middle one clapped his hands and said, "Leave us."

Everyone scurried out of the room and when the room was empty except for the Brothers, Emmett, Jasper, Peter and I; Edward left because he said that it was our story to tell.

"Now, cleric, what seems to be the problem?" the one in the middle asked.

"Brother Aro," Emmett began; thank god I now have a name for one of them, "I believe that Demetri Apostolos cast a spell on me to send me to a different time," Emmett spoke.

"Do you have any proof of this?" the blond asked.

"Brother Caius, these three people standing with me are from that time I was sent to. Their world is vastly different from ours. There are so many things there that we don't have as well as improvements on the things that we do have."

"How did you come to know these people?" Brother Aro asked.

Emmett then told of the story of our first meeting and then our second and everything that he had learned in his time with us. He also spoke of how, in our world, everyone in this castle and through the land was thought to be fake, how people dressed up like them and also how people played games based on them. I could tell that Brother Aro was interested, Brother Caius didn't believe, and the last Brother looked apathetic. Brother Aro asked me if Emmett was telling the truth, how we got back here, why we accompanied Emmett and when he found out that the spell backfired, he was intrigued. He also promised to help Jasper, Peter and I get back to our time once everything got straighten out.

"Leave us, so we may talk this over. We will call you back in when we have reached a decision," Brother Aro said after Emmett and I had finished talking.

We bowed and left through the same door that we had entered in. We waited outside in the hallway, and after twenty minutes, the door opened and Jane appeared.

"The Brothers are ready for you again," she informed us.

We all filed back into the throne room and waited for their announcement.

"We have come to a decision, but we want to speak to Demetri first," Brother Aro said.

We nodded, and not long after the door opened again, in walked Demetri.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n:** I still own nothing, all known characters belong to their respective owners. Claire Violet Thorpe I really hope that you like this seeing as how this is the first time I've entered the Dungeons & Dragons world. Also please note that I don't know if anything that I'm saying is true or not, I'm just making this up as I go along. Also this story is going to be somewhat non-canon but the main pairing will be canon. Many thanks goes out to Deebelle1 for making the banner for this story, to JoyfulyetHesitantPen for pre-reading this; I love you honey for all of the help that you gave me when we got down to the wire and to Tammygrrrl for not only being my beta but for also helping me come up with ideas for these chapter.

Demetri had a scowl on his face as he walked further into the room. When he reached where we stood, he bowed and said, "How may I assist you, Brothers?"

"The cleric has told us that he suspects you of using black magic. He said that you sent him to another time, but he is unsure as to why you did it," Brother Aro said.

"Does he now?" Demetri answered with a sneer towards Emmett. "Well Brothers, this man is lying. I did not do what he is suggesting, and if he has no proof, you might want to strip him of his new title."

"That's why he did it!" I exclaimed.

Everyone turned to look at me

"Would you care to explain your outburst, madam," Demetri said.

"You did cast this spell. You did it because you are displeased that the Brothers chose Emmett, a farmer's son, as the new cleric, instead of you," I reasoned.

"You cannot prove that," he growled.

"She cannot, but we can," Brother Caius said.

"That is right. We can," Brother Aro agreed.

"How so?" I questioned.

"We have a spell that reveals what a person is thinking," Brother Caius explained. "We only use it on special occasions, and this obviously is one of those occasions."

The Brothers then began their spell. I couldn't understand anything of what they were saying, but a few minutes later, they finished their incantation and everyone turned to look at Demetri. After another few moments, he started to spill his guts.

"It is true. I am a dark wizard. I put a spell on Emmett and sent him to another world and also made it so that that any women that touch him will fall in love with him, but it is all a delusion. I did not think he deserved to be a cleric because he is only a farmer's son. I should be the next cleric. I am better than him at everything."

"Well, it looks like the Cleric was telling the truth, as were his friends. There will be consequences for this Demetri, but we will deal with you later. Leave us," Brother Aro ordered, cutting Demetri off. He looked put out but left the throne room nevertheless. I was shocked to hear that the feelings that I'd been having for Emmett weren't real. I was also hurt, confused and pissed.

"Cleric, we would like to apologize for not believing in you when you told us your story. We will promptly remove the spell from your female friend," Brother Aro said.

Before I could even object, the Brothers were speaking, and I could feel everything that I felt for Emmett leaving my body. It was like a layer of skin was being peeled off. When they were done, I sagged forward, and Emmett raced over to grab me before I fell. I knew that the spell was gone, but it didn't feel like it was. As I looked into his blue eyes and felt his strong arms around me, I knew for certain that none of it had dissipated. I couldn't help but think back on my relationship with Royce King in that moment. It had been just as empty and fake as I'd discovered he was in the end, when I figured out that what I felt for him wasn't passion but easy. It was settling. It was expected. It wasn't real, but this? What I felt for Emmett … _this_ was real. I knew it in my bones.

"Are you alright, m'lady?" Emmett asked, breaking me out of my staring contest with him.

"Yes, I am. Thank you," I replied.

Emmett held me till I no longer had jelly legs and then went back to standing where he previously was. The silence blanketing the room was deafening.

"They have a bond that is stronger than any spell. No matter what time or place it is, these two were meant for each other," the third Brother spoke.

"What was that, Brother Marcus?" Emmett asked.

"It is what I can see when I look at the two of you together. You both may have been under a spell the first time around, but what I just saw proved my observation," he replied.

"But our love can't work. We are from two different times and places," I said.

"If you both so wished it, we could make it that either of you could go to the other's world, or stay and have no memories of your past life. You would only know the world that you chose to live in, if you believe as I do that your love for each other is strong and can overcome anything," Brother Marcus explained.

"So, you mean to say, that if I chose to, I could go to Rosalie's world and live there but have no memories of this world? And she could choose the same thing?" Emmett questioned.

"That is correct. No one in either world will remember you. If Rosalie chooses to stay here, she would have no memories of her family, what she did in her world or of her friends. She would only believe that she belonged in this world," Brother Marcus answered.

"I could never ask her to leave her family, friends and life for me. I know how much she loves her life in her world, and I can't take her from it," Emmett replied with a sad look on his face.

This was so much information, and my brain felt like it was about to overheat and shut down. I needed some time to think about all of this. I couldn't make a decision right here, right now without thinking through all of the consequences.

"Well, Rosalie, what is your response?" Brother Marcus asked.

"I need time to think this all through before I can make a decision," I replied.

Everyone nodded, and Brother Aro called Jane in.

"Yes, sire?" she questioned, bowing.

"Please escort Rosalie to the gardens. She needs a quiet place to sit and think," Brother Aro told her.

She nodded and told me to follow her. We left the throne room, and as I passed Emmett, I saw the sadness in his eyes. It hurt me, but I knew that I needed time to think. I gave him a small smile and continued on my way out of the room. She led me through a side door and over to the beautiful gardens. She told me where to find a bench, and when I was ready, to come back in the same way that we'd exited. I thanked her and went in search of the bench.

When I found it, I sank down on to it and let my mind go over all of the information I had received. I knew that I had never felt the way that I did about Emmett, spell or not, for anyone else. I knew I could see a future for us, but I also knew that I couldn't leave my family or friends, and I couldn't give up my acting. But could I ask Emmett to do that for me? If I did, he'd no doubt say yes before I could even finish talking, but would that be because he loved me? Or would he be doing it out of some sort of loyalty?

He truly did care for me. I could see that in the way that he acted around me, how he treated me and how when we were still under the spell, he was willing to stay. Could he still feel that way? I knew there was sadness in his eyes as I walked out of the throne room, but was that because he was afraid that I was going to leave him or was it for another reason?

I guess there was only one thing to do and that was to see how he really felt about me. I got up from the bench and walked back into the castle. I entered the throne room and could see a glimmer of hope in Emmett's eyes as I passed him.

"Am I correct in thinking that you have came to a decision, madam?" Brother Aro asked.

"Yes and no. There are a few things I want to know from Emmett before I settle," I replied.

Emmett came to stand in front of me and said, "What would you like to know, m'lady?"

"Do you think we could have a future together?"

"I do, yes. I cannot see myself with another woman."

"Are you sure you're just not saying that because you think it is what I want to hear?"

"It is the true, m'lady. Even before we touched, I felt something for you. It is not fake. It is completely real."

"I want to be with you, but like you said, I can't leave the life that I built for myself in my time, and I can't ask you to leave your life behind just for me. I don't know what we can do."

"I will leave my life behind, m'lady, because I do not have a life if you are not in it."

"But what of your father?"

"He is a good man, and I know that he would tell me to follow my heart. This is what my heart wants."

"If you're sure, then I want you to come back to my world with me."

"I am completely sure, and I am ready to come back with you."

I smiled but still felt a little guilty.

"Is that your final decision then?" Brother Aro asked.

"Yes, it is," Emmett said.

"Yes," I agreed.

"Very well. We will get to work on the spell. All of you stand together and make sure that you are all holding hands so we can send the four of you back at once," Brother Caius said.

We all got into line and took each other's hands, and the Brothers began the spell. I could feel the magic washing over me, it was a tingling sensation and it made me squirm a bit; it sort of felt like there were bugs crawling over us. The spell was a long one, but soon, there was a blinding flash of light.


End file.
